We Will Get Through This
by Rushforlife
Summary: Three days since she last saw him. Three days since she felt his touch, saw his smile. All she can do is hope that he will walk back through the door and into her arms. Seth/OC
1. Prologue

I don't own Twilight.

I would like to thank Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It my lovely beta.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It has been three days. Three days since I last felt his touch, his warmth. Three days since I heard the sweet sound of his voice. Three days since we shared a kiss, a hug, a moment. Seth and my brother are out there fighting vampires while I have to sit by and pretend its okay. I've done the opposite in the past three days I have never felt so much hurt in my life and I'm not shy in showing it. All the other imprints tell me it's okay they'll come home, they don't know anything. It's called putting on a brave face. Something I have never done. Not a word has been heard from the boys, we don't know where they are or if they are hurt, nothing. Seth and Quil both made a promise to me three days ago, that they will come back. I can only hope for the best and hope it comes true.

I haven't left Emily's since Saturday and I don't plan on leaving until they come home. Basically all the imprints just sit and wait. I have never had patience.

"Courtney, why don't you try eating, sweetie" Emily said placing brownies on the table. Emily has cooked so much in the past three days, I can't believe it. I guess she's trying to keep her mind off things, while Rachel cleans and Kim and I sit together in silence. With the entire pain and heart ache I am feeling eating is most definitely the last thing on my mind.

"I'm not hungry" It probably sounded rude, but I just didn't care, not right now.

Seth and I have been to together for six months and 4 days. The day before he left was our anniversary it was a day that will never leave my crowded mind. We spent the day together alone without any interruptions, it was peaceful and a pure bliss. To make the night even more magical we made love for the first, both of us, our very first time. But the morning after instead of sleeping in together, I was awaken early and told that an army of vampires had just entered Forks and with that he was gone. I begged and pleaded for him to stay with me, but he walked out the door and didn't turn back to comfort me.

"Courtney, its okay" Emily rubbed my back, I hadn't realised but I was crying again, a thing that I have done many, many times in the past three days. I was the youngest and I would have to be the weakest, all the other imprints knew what it was like to be away from their true love. But this was my first time away from Seth and my brother Quil. The two men I care for the most apart from my Dad. At times like this I wish I had my parents in arms reach, so I hug them and forget about all the hurt and hate in my life, the fights with my Aunty in getting custody of me, since I'm under the age of 18 years or the rumours going at school about how I'm a slut that's why I hang around with all the boys. It's just not what I need right now. I need Seth and Quil home, with me.

"It's just getting worst, the hole in my chest is growing bigger the longer I'm away from him" I sobbed putting my face in my hands. Seth knew how to make me laugh and smile, he knew how to keep the nightmares away he was my rock, my safe house.

"Courtney, we are all going through the same thing, its okay" Emily said taking a seat next to me. 'Its okay' I can't believe how simple it is to piss me off with those two words. Basically Emily wants me to shut up and stop crying, yet I can't help it. It's not okay and won't be until I can be in arms reach of those boys. We aren't all going through the same thing, they only have their imprints out there, and I have my brother, my last relative that I care about. Aunty Margret is a bitch, who needs to learn to deal with her own life before mine. Ever since my father passed away, she is edging in towards us. She believes I'm in an unsafe environment; I'm probably in the safest place around.

"We aren't going through the same thing; my brother is also out there my last blood relation and no it's not okay and it won't be until those boys are back safe and happy!" I yelled hot tears streaming down my face. Emily eyes were wide; I had taken her by surprise. I didn't really mean to yell but I had all these feelings bubbling up inside of me, I guess I let them out on Emily. I didn't really feel any better but I knew that I had clear the bubbled feelings.

"Sorry, to interrupt ladies" I turned my head and saw Brady. I looked to all of the other girls, their eyes wide in shock. Were they coming home? Brady frowned.

"They aren't coming home, they wanted me to come and tell you that all is good so far. The vampire's army has decreased by hundreds and they have started to move back. They wanted me to also tell you that they all love you and can't wait to see you girls again" Brady told us. I didn't know what to say, no one did. They were okay, they were wining. Even though they aren't back in my arms, this is good enough for now.

"I have to go, be safe" Brady turned and started to leave. I grabbed my jacket and followed him.

"I'll follow you out" I said as we walked out. Brady was worn out; you could tell by the bags that were under his eyes. His hair had grown longer and he had stubble forming. He looked like had aged ten years or so.

"You're not coping I can tell. I heard you snap at Emily that's something I didn't think you would do to her after everything she has done for you" Brady said standing in front of me. He was right I wasn't coping.

"Of course I'm not coping, Brady. This is the longest I had been away from Seth. My brother and the love of my life are out there risking their lives while I have to fucking sit back and wait. Wait for good news or bad news I don't know!" I broke down in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and yet me cry. Cry for all of the pain and hurt I'm feeling right now, for the problems that surround me at the moment. I moved from his embrace, I wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

"Be safe, Courtney" Brady said as he turned and ran into the woods. I slowly made be way back to Emily's not really wanting to go inside. I did feel bad for snapping at Emily, I truly did.

"I'm going to go home and sleep" I announced from the front door. They all turned and looked at me.

"Okay, call us if you need anything" Emily simply replied. I grabbed my bag and walked home. Making sure not to go anywhere near the woods, just in case.

* * *

><p>Please review<br>Rushforlife :)


	2. A date?

Thank-you again to my amazing beta Tinkerbell-Lover-Mr-Write-It :)

* * *

><p><em>Seven months earlier<em>

I sprinted through the car park and into the school, second day of term 2 and I'm already late. I was pissed; Quil and I had a deal that he would drive me to school every day. I woke up to find out that he had left already. So I ran, all the way to school, which is far might I add.

"Courtney, where were you?" Exclaimed best friend Ivy as I reached my locker. Ivy and I became best friends at the start of high school, before that it was Seth, Brady, Collin and I. I never really had a problem with just hanging out with guys. But as I grew older I needed the best friend that I could talk to about everything, I seriously didn't think that the boys wanted to talk about bras and having your period. Of course it was even harder not having my mother around for that guide and support that I wanted and needed.

"My brother forgot to drive me, the dickhead" I said in between breaths, I think I really need to start working out again. Ivy let out a small laughed, she claims that when my brother and I fight that it's the funniest thing. I think it's the opposite; I just want to punch his over sized head in. Ivy and I linked arms and made our way to class.

"Miss Myers isn't here" Ivy smiled. But that wasn't what I noticed. Seth, he was back at school, this was the first time I had seen him since he turned into a werewolf. Sam ordered that I didn't go anywhere near him, just in case; But I always knew he would never hurt me. He looked so much more mature, he was so much more built. He was so much sexier than before, though I didn't think that it was possible. I felt Ivy elbow my ribs, I realised I had been staring but to make it worst he was staring back. My love with Seth….. Well let's just say it's one sided love. I have been in love with him since I knew what a crush was and it has grown from that. The only problem is that he never seemed to notice any of my signs, I even made out with the 'man-whore' of our school but nothing at all. I walked away from Ivy and took a seat next to him; he had a smile upon his gorgeous, idyllic face.

"Wow, Clearwater thought you were going to skip school all together?" I questioned. His eyes travelled my body, up and down. I moved uncomfortably in my seat, his gaze following my every movement

"Well, Ateara I couldn't go another day without seeing you" I laughed at his response. He always knew how to put a smile on my face, pity he wasn't mine to keep.

"Mr Clearwater and Miss Ateara quiet down please" Mr Lord the worst substitute teacher in the whole entire world and happens to hate me with a passion. I rolled my eyes and started copying everything off the board into my workbook.

"Court, I was wondering if you like to go and see a movie with me?" Seth whispered in my ear. Having him being this close to me made my body tingle in excitement, he always had this effect over me. But was he asking me out on a date or just as friends? Seth must've noticed the confused look that was present on my face.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Seth repeated in my ear. I swear to god, I could have started jumping up and down in excitement. Seth Clearwater was asking me out on a date. I heard him let out a little chuckle, my cheeks turned tomato red.

"I would love to go a date with you, Seth" I smiled back. I felt happy, excited and glad, glad that he finally realised that we could be more that just friends. He was staring at me, his eyes wide; I could help but laugh a little too loudly.

"Miss Ateara, I have enough of your behaviour. Leave the room" Mr Lord yelled at me. As I mentioned before he hates me, he'd probably gladly throw me out into a fire. I groaned as I got up and walked into the corridor. I was generally a good student, got all of my work done, handed in all homework early. But I did have slight temper; Quil thinks that I should take up a sport to take out all the anger within. But this anger makes me who I am. Trust me I didn't always have this temper, my mum died when I was six then my dad died last year right before my fifteenth birthday. I guess my way of coping was taking it out on people. There isn't a day that goes by and I don't miss them, the nights that we would sit together as a family, going out for the day or going out for dinner. I miss it all; every year when it's my birthday it's another year without them. Quil tries hard, but sometimes it's not enough, that's why I chose Ivy to lean on.

"Hey" Seth said, looking down at me. I was sat in the corridors, my back against a locker. Didn't he care he was going to get in trouble for being out here with me? Maybe not.

Basically the rest of the day was a blur of events, nothing really exciting happened. I walked out of school with Seth towards my brother truck.

"Quil, why the hell did you leave without me this morning" I snapped at him, turning my murderous glare on him. Quil turned and to look at me. His eyes as well as everyone else's went from Seth to me, our hands intertwined, how is that a crime? I quickly pulled away; Quil whispered something in Jacob's and Embry's ears most likely about me, not that I care.

"I forgot sorry" Quil muttered, anger lacing every in of his voice, rolling my eyes I got in the car. My brother can have some serious mood swings. I quickly hopped in the back between Embry and Jacob while Seth was in the front. I sat back and folded my arms across my chest.

"What's wrong?" Quil sighed. What's wrong? He made me run to school after he 'forgot' I'm the only other person that lives in the house.

"You made me run to school, you jerk" I frowned as I looked out the window. The sky was a nasty shade of black, it was going to rain, and of course I had to live in La Push, it rains all the time.

"Well you slept in" Quil replied. Last night I another nightmare, they started after I found out about the boys being werewolves and vampires being real. I would wake screaming and all sweaty, the dreams felt so real. Everyone knew, they tried their hardest to make me happy and the hope I don't get them anymore.

'"I had a nightmare, then my alarm didn't go off or I slept through it I can't tell" I said leaning back. I watched as Quil ran his free hand through his hair; he was worried I could tell.

"Let me guess you saw Embry naked in your dream, that's why it was a nightmare" Jacob laughed. We all laughed too expect for Embry who looked upset.

"Oh Embry, you haven't been in my nightmares" I said giving him a hug. We pulled up to Emily's, food time. I walked in with Seth who my brother was staring off. What if I made out him right here, the look on my brother's face would be hilarious. We sat down at the table and started eating.

"Quil, Seth asked me out on a date" I said while my brother was eating. My brother quickly swallowed and looked up, okay bad idea. He was pissed, more than pissed. I was actually a little scared. He was shaking, bad sign. I turned to Seth who was growling back at him, this was most definitely one of the worst times to tell him. The growling continued and got louder as they both stood up, surely about to fight each other.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I stood up; the growling stopped when we heard a knock at the front door. Who knocks these days? Emily got up and opened the front door; a gasp escaped my mouth when I saw who it was. It was my Aunt Margret; she's been trying to get custody over me for a year and now's she's back to stir more trouble, what a fucking bitch.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p>

Enjoy.


	3. With him

Thank you Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It once again for helping me :)

* * *

><p>I looked to Seth and shook my head; my Aunty knew how to make my life a living hell. She has been edging in on my brother and me since my father's death. She claims I'm in an 'unsafe environment' when really, I'm protected 247. I sat down folded my arms and stared at the table. I could hear her talking to Emily. If you asked everyone within the pack and the families, well they would tell you that they didn't like my Aunty. She was a bitch that should learn to deal with her own life before taking over mine. Quil hated her with a passion; several times Quil has almost phased in her presence. I just wanted her out of my life; I want to be carefree, not having to worry about her watching my every move waiting for me to make a mistake, which I seemed to do when she was around.

"Courtney, Quil how are you?" My Aunt spoke from beside me. I chose that it was best to ignore her. I wanted nothing to do with her. She started tapping her foot when she didn't get a reply. I saw that Quil was giving her his famous death stare and could help my let out a little laughed. She coughed and sat down next to me. I shuffled closer to Seth, which I didn't think was possible I might as well sit on top of him, not that I would mind. She pulled out her notepad and placed it on the table. That bloody notepad, she writes down things she believes is useful information to take to her lawyer. I have already set one on fire and the other I threw off the cliffs, I was angry that day as you can tell.

"Courtney, Quil" Emily said in warning voice. I looked to Quil who was still staring at her. Emily was standing next to him with her hands on her hips. Emily doesn't like my Aunty but believes that I should still be polite. Why should I be polite to someone I hate?

"Hello, Aunt Margret" I huffed. My Aunty nodded her head at me and turned to me brother, who was yet to say something. Everyone was quiet; the mood had dulled right down.

"Margret" Quil snapped at her, venom dripping with each word. I slapped my hand over my mouth, to stop my laughter. My Aunt started writing in her notepad, I tried reading it but I couldn't read her chicken scratch properly.

"Courtney, what have you been up to?" She asked the same questioned every time I saw her and I always was a smartarse to her. She was the only person Quil allowed me to be a bitch to. But then again, I could be a bitch to everyone.

"Well just the usual, wild sex, drugs, parties and alcohol" I shrugged. She adjusted her glasses, before looking to my brother who had the biggest smile on his face. Everyone was trying to hold back laughter. Aunt Margret turned back to me and did the whole 'elevator eyes' on me.

"Ewe, Aunt Margret would you stop checking me out you pervert? What are trying to keep me in your memory for later?" I said rudely, I scrunched up my nose and opened my mouth and stuck two fingers in pretending to make myself to throw up.

"Hmm, nothing like her" Aunt Margret said before going to write on her notepad. I knew who is meant by 'her' my mother. My blood started to boil, she had no right to come here and say I'm nothing like my mother; I was seven when she died. She wasn't a live long enough for me to completely know her. Looks wise I wasn't really that different to everyone on the reservation, I have long chocolate brown hair; I have my ears pierced, plus I'm as tanned as everyone else. I turned to her; I was angry.

"You can't just fucking walk in as you please and tell me that I'm nothing like my mother. Stop trying to fuck up my life and focus on your own messed up one" I yelled at her. I got up and walked outside slamming the door in the process. I pick up a rock and threw it in anger, which didn't go that far. Being told that I'm nothing like my mother is the biggest slap in the face possible, I also hope that my mum is watching and is proud of what I have accomplished with my life so far and how I'm handling her not being around. When I was younger I used to tell my dad that I wanted to be like my mum when I was older, I felt like I had disappointed her. I sat down and stared out to the forest, I will not cry. I repeated over and over again in my head. I have to be strong, I can't be weak. I put my head in my hands; I was the person that everyone thought was the strongest, when really I was scared. I couldn't but let a couple of tears fall and now I'm weak. I felt someone take a sit next me, I didn't have to look to know that it was Seth. We sat in silence, it was comforting. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. I looked to him; he was staring out to the forest. He turned and looked at me his eyes meeting mine, worry and concern filled them. I moved closer to him and he put his arms around by waist. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Court, Embry and Jacob explained to me how bad the nightmares are getting. You should have told me, I will be there in a second; I will always be there for you, Courtney. You mean the world to me" Seth whispered in my ear. I blinked away the tears that were starting to form again in my hazel eyes. I didn't want to be weak in front of Seth.

"They seem so real; I try to wake up but it's like my body doesn't want me to. Seth, you are always the one person that I rely on besides Quil. But I don't want people to have to stop what they are doing, to see how I'm going; it's not all about me" I replied. I felt Seth starting to rub circles on my lower back. Seth let out a heavy sigh.

"Courtney, you don't understand, you mean the world to me. I would stop whatever I'm doing too make sure you're okay. I want to be there for you through the good, bad and the ugly" Seth continued. I have never anyone say something like that to me. I was trying to blink away tears, but it wasn't working. Seth cupped my face, so I was level with him. He started wiping away my tears with the pad of his thumbs. I was full of mixed emotions, sadness, love, happiness, gratefulness I didn't know that I was able to feel them all at once, but when I was around Seth, I could.

"Seth, you are the only person that I would turn to at the end of the day" I sobbed pulling him close to me. We sat still, soaking up the moment. One of those moments that will always be in my mind. I heard footsteps come up behind us.

"Dinners ready, if you two want to eat" Emily called from the door. I nodded my head and got up. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, to check if my mascara had smudged. My eyes were red, but my make-up was intact. I followed Seth inside, staying close to him, to feel his warmth. I watched as Seth took a sit next to my aunty. I stared in awe; he had ready done that for me.

Dinner was quick; I left quickly and minute my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_I cornered up against a tree; fear causing me to shake from head to toe. I knew he was coming I could sense him. I notice a flash; with that I ran, as fast as my legs would let me. Weaving through the forest, I came to a stop when laughter filled the air. I turned and was face to face with him. I watched as his face changed, his fangs becoming noticeable. I took a step back as he started to stalk towards me like I was his prey. I let out a blood curdling scream as his lunge forward, ripping into my throat, draining the life from me in the infinite cold of night._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	4. Hoping for the best

**Thank-you Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It, my amazing beta**

* * *

><p>My body joisted upright, as the scream left my lungs. Sweat covered my body, tears streaming down my face. Loud footsteps made their way toward my door. I fell back onto my bed panting; sometimes I would also awake with a shortness of breath, which I really never understood why? I heard the door swing open and Seth was beside my bed in second. First off why was Seth at my house this late and second of all why was he in my room? Seth sat on my bed, looking over me like he was looking for injuries. Seth opened his mouth to say something.<p>

"I had another nightmare, its okay" I lazily said. I was exhausted; the lack of sleep was really getting to me. Seth ran one of his hands through his hair while he used the other to grab mine. The silence was peaceful. Seth got up and went to the door; he was going to leave me?

"Wait, Seth" Seth turned and looked at me. I could already feel myself blush, how you ask a guy to stay with you whilst you sleep without it sounding somewhat sexual.

"Courtney, I wish I could help you. But I don't how too and it's killing me" Seth mumbled, his voice quivering as he looked down into my eyes. Was he about to cry?

"Stay with me, than" Seth eyes widen, the response I didn't want. I sat on my bed and waited for a response from him. Seth closed my door and walked towards my bed, his eyes piercing mine. I moved over to give him room; he was going to need a lot of it too. He stopped when he reached my bed.

"Courtney, are you sure?" Seth whispered. I wanted comfort, I needed comfort. I nodded my head. I hope that Quil doesn't decide to check in me, that wouldn't go down to well. Seth slowly climbed into my bed. I turned my head, resting it on the crook of his smouldering neck

"I just want comfort, you are the closest thing I have to it Seth, please don't go" I said breaking the silence. I felt Seth's lips touch the top of my head lightly, closing my eyes I allowed myself to fall asleep in the comforting warmth of his arms

To say I was confused would be the biggest understatement of the year, after I fell asleep next to Seth. I had the weirdest and happiest dream ever. Seth and I were getting married; everyone in the pack was there. I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and Seth looked so handsome. I woke up as we were about to say our 'I do'. Seth's snoring, was really starting to piss me off. It had waked me up from one of the best dreams I have ever had in my short lived life, and that was not an overstatement. I shoved Seth to wake him up, but nothing, he didn't even budge

"Seth, wake up" I called in his ear, nothing. I turned and checked the time 10:30 on a Saturday morning. I had things to do, people to see. I shoved him a couple more times but nothing. He's lips looked so kissable... Damn, snap out of it Courtney!

"Oh my god, vampire!" I screeched in his ear. I sat up as he jumped straight out of bed, looking everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh at him, at his expression; the fright the determination, the worry. He stopped and turned to face me, he was pissed. Maybe I went a bit over the top, but what are you suppose to do? He body was lightly shaking as he continued to glare at me.

"Courtney, do you how serious I thought you were? It's not something to joke about, so stop laughing" Seth walked up to me until our knees were touching. He towered over me, even if I stood up. He is still so massive. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing, serious Seth was so cute, the way his forehead scrunched up, the way his lips looked... As I said before, kissable.

"Seth, you should have seen you face, it was the funniest thing" I smiled at him. I saw a smirk appear on his face. Seth lent forward and pinned me on the bed. My breath started to speed up, having him this close, was intoxicating. His smell filled my nose, musk and wood. Seth leaned down to my neck and placed a soft, chaste kiss; he paused and hovered over my skin. My skin felt like it was on fire, the sensation from the kiss was unbelievable. I felt like electricity was shooting through my body, I was in pure bliss. Seth brought his face back to mine; our noses were skimming each other. He started moving towards my lips. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to meet mine. But when I heard the door open and a gasp that snapped me from my trance I freaked out, looking up.

"Courtney Louise Ateara!" I heard my Aunty scream, a look of shock and horror on her wretched features. Seth quickly got off me; I couldn't move to even face her. I felt like I was on fire. I had never felt this embarrassed as I stood here, lost for words. I was also disappointed that I had just missed out on kissing Seth, the guy I have wanted to kiss since I was in the first grade. My Auntie's feet stomped towards me until she was blocking my view of the roof.

"Margret, it's not what it looks like" Seth said walking towards as his hands up like he was surrendering. He seemed calm, how can he be calm? He just got caught on top of me by my custody wanting, bitch of an Aunt, if you can even call the cow that. She turned to look at him. I stood up. She looked over me, it properly wasn't making the situation any better, that I was only wear a big v neck t-shirt and an extremely short pair of shorts.

"You were on top of my niece. Tell me how it was then, Mr Clearwater" She yelled again her hands going to her hips. I heard many sets on footsteps make their way towards my bedroom, great everyone going to get involved. Quil, Jacob, Embry, Paul made their way into my room, their eyes scanning everyone, wanting to know what's going on.

"What's going on?" Quil asked taking a seat on my bed. Seth and I looked at each other, neither of us wanting to say anything. My Aunt cleared her throat.

"I walked in to find Seth on top of your sister, about to kiss her" My Aunt snarled. I felt Seth's arm go out in front of me, I wanted to punch her fucking head in, what a stupid fucking bitch. Quil stood up and walked over to face Seth. I was yet to say anything; it was my time to speak up, before everything went the wrong way.

"He wouldn't wake up, so I yelled out that there was a v... bad man trying to get in the house. So he flew out of bed and was looking around and everything, he looked really worried. I started laughing and pinned me to the bed and nothing happened" I wasn't going to say vampire in front of my Aunt and I wasn't going to mention the kiss on the neck to Quil, my overly protective brother. That would make everything worse than it already was.

"Why was he in your bed in the first place?" Quil yelled. I flinched; I hated it when Quil yelled at me. So he wasn't at my house last night?

"I had a nightmare and he turned up, I asked if he could stay because I was scared" I replied looking away from everyone, I don't know why but I felt like crying and I didn't even have my period.

"Seth, what the fuck were you doing here?" My brother yelled in Seth's face. Seth didn't seem fazed that Quil was looking close to losing it. Me on the other hand, I was freaking out. I was extremely worried and scared that Quil would so angry that he would phase in my room. My Aunt might have a heart attack, I wouldn't mind if she did though.

"I was on patrol and I heard screaming, so I came over to see if she was okay and she asked me to stay" Seth growled back at him. Seth was digging a deeper hole for himself. My brother had gone from just screaming to shaking like hell. Jacob, Embry and Paul started to move toward my brother.

"You should really leave" Embry yelled to my Aunt who looked terrified. She made run for it and left the house. Paul put himself between the shaking boys. Embry and Jacob made their way towards me. I can't help but let a couple tears slide, I have no idea why, but I was feeling really emotional. Quil was trying to push Paul out of the way so he could get his hands on Seth who was trying to do the same thing. Jacob was trying to reason with them, but since he hadn't taken his place alpha he didn't really have any control of the boys. Embry was standing right in front of me with his back to me, most likely trying to protect me.

"I don't want you near my fucking sister again!" Quil let out a scary as hell growl. I was even starting to shake I had never see my brother or any of the boys so angry before right now, and to be quiet frank, it scared the hell out of me. They tried to keep their cool, in front of us humans. I wanted Seth to be around; I need him I felt so drawn to him.

"You can't stop me, I have to be near her" Seth yelled shaking harder than before. I put my hand over my mouth, I was in pure shock. My stomach was doing flips; I felt like I was going to throw up. I was dreading what might happen.

"You won't be when she rejects you, you little shit" Quil growled pushing Jacob and Paul out of the way and diving onto Seth, his fist smacking into Seth nose. I screamed out for them to stop but nothing happen, they didn't stop. Paul and Jacob were trying to remove my brother from Seth. I yelled at them to stop, but they were too involved in trying to kill each. Embry was pushing me back as I tried to get to them, it probably seemed crazy but I had to get them to stop. Embry turned around, a frustrated look upon his face and pushed me hard enough that I fell on the floor hard, my head hitting the floor. Seth was now on top of my brother punching him and shaking violently as his only focus was to kill my brother as I ignored the throbbing in my head.

"Courtney, go and get Sam, before I kill them" Jacob yelled at me and I was hesitant for a mere second, but I run outside and all the way to Sam's. I busted through the door, the rest of the pack turned around alarmed, maybe because it was because I was in my pyjamas. Sam got up and walked towards me, I couldn't speak, I was puffing so much, as I held my hand to my head.

"Seth…. And… Quil…. My ….. House" I managed to say. I seriously need to get into shape. Everyone got up and run out the door, I followed but this time I jogged. Instead of going into my house, everyone ran into the woods. That only meant one thing that they had phased.

This time, instead of walking home I allowed my feet to take me to the cliffs as I looked up at the cloudy dark grey sky. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but this time I didn't even care. I didn't care I was in my pyjamas, I didn't care that the rain started to pour harshly down on me. The only thing I did care about was Seth and throbbing of my head as I clutched it. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, but most of all I wanted to cry. I felt so helpless and so alone.

As I brought my hand down to my face, my mouth opened in a small gasp, blood. My head was bleeding, and my heart was beating. I wanted my mum and dad to be with me, and I wanted my aunt to stop pestering me. But most of all I wanted Seth, I wanted to feel his arms around mine, to feel his lips against my own, but I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. He deserved that much, what Quil said before... As I continued to think, I felt my breathing hitch, my heart race as I my knees found their way to my chest, my arms wrapping around them as I kept gasping for the air that I needed, it felt like my lungs weren't getting enough air, my skin was on fire, not even the rain helping, nor was the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	5. Help me

**Thank-you everyone that has review or made am alert for my story, it means a lot. Please don't forget to review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story do far. This chapter is shorter than the others, please enjoy. Thank-you once again Tinkerbell-lover-Ms-Writer, for helping me so much. I couldn't do it without you.**

* * *

><p>The world was spinning around me; my head thumping, my chest getting tighter by the second. I could feel warm blood make its way down my neck. I slowly lifted myself up off of the cold, freezing ground. The colour was draining itself from my face, making my surroundings spin a slow pace. I unhurriedly turned around; trying to see anyone, anything, nothing, no one was there. <em>Help<em>; I couldn't manage to get the word out, my body was screaming out for me to stop moving but I ignored it. I moved my left hand to the back of my head, blood still oozing out and making its way along my neck. I used my right hand to grab onto anything to hold me up as I tried to start making my way back to the house to see what had become of the boys. The thumping had gotten worst, the pain blinding me. I grabbed on to a tree and tried taking deep breaths; drops of sweat hit the grass as I bent over. I screamed as loud as I could hope that someone would hear me. My knees gave way and fell hit the ground with a painful thump.

SETH P.O.V Quileute

I leaned back on my back legs, my eyes narrowed in on Quil. He had absolutely no right to tell me to stay away from my imprint. Courtney is the love of my life. The only girl I will ever love and Quil can't see even that. He imprinted on a three year old for crying out loud! Quil let out a low snarl in my direction. I waited as Quil started charging towards me, I growled pushing off my back legs, driving my body towards his. I jumped at him, and down to the ground we fell.

'_When my sister finds out, she'll hate you, pup' Quil hissed viciously, his teeth baring at me_

'_Don't be so sure, when I kissed her neck this morning her body was saying something else' And I know I shouldn't of said that, let that slide but my anger got the best of me as I let those words slip out._

Quil swivelled his head and bit hard into my side, pain tingled through my body as blood started to ooze out. He was always going to beat me; he had been a werewolf much longer. He was a level above me.

'_Stop it!' Sam hissed in anger, snapping his muzzle as his black eyes glared at us._

We both stopped and turned towards Sam; the wolf stood tall staring at us. I slowly back off Quil, not without growling at him first. Quil got up, waiting for what our Alpha had to say.

'_We are a pack, we are brothers. Since when do we fight! Quil, Seth and Courtney are meant to be and I'm sorry that you didn't want your sister to be imprinted on but it happened. Seth, there is a way to go about it and that's not the way. You owed it to Quil to talk to him about it first before going and spending the night with his under aged sister' His voice, the authority that pulsated with the words were like a thick layer of paint that sunk into the depth of the wall. We looked at each other, Quil and I did._

'_It wasn't even like that; she was scared I comforted her. I hated seeing her like that Quil. How would you like it if it were Claire having the bad dreams, your imprint?' _

'_But that is different in so many ways Seth; Claire, she is 3, my sister isn't. She is a teenage girl. I don't like seeing either of them hurt.'_

'_But where were you when Courtney was hurt, Quil? You weren't there, and I was!' _

I don't understand how I was in the wrong. Quil was the one that attacked me and said that I had to stay away from my imprint. But now with everything that has happened, how would Courtney take finding out that I imprinted on her? Brady and Collin told me that she has had a crush on me since the first grade or something. I couldn't believe it; Brady claims that why she made out with Daniel Lord, to make me jealous. She has always been my best friend, I never really thought of her as 'girlfriend' material but now I most differently feel different. Ever since she walked into class that day, I can't get her out of my head, I have even being dreaming about her.

'_Phase back and then we can discuss further what's going to happen. And while you're add it, keep fighting to a stop, got it?'_

Jared placed a pair of shorts on top of me and I walked in the trees away from the boys. I started to walk back when I heard a cry, and then followed by the most painful filled scream, Courtney. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound, the strong sent of blood filling my nostrils. It was Courtney, I could sense it. She was hurt, in pain. I ran towards the cliffs, there she was.

"Courtney!" I turned her over; her face grim and colourless. Her heart rate was unbearably fast, dried blood covered her shoulders and neck. I started to cry, this was my entire fault. If I hadn't stayed the night, then Quil and I wouldn't have got into a fight and she wouldn't have tracked up here and somehow get hurt. I lifted her body up in my arms and started to run back to where the pack was, with only one mission to save her, to save the beautiful angel in my arms.


	6. Imprinting and vampires

**Thank-you everyone for your amazing reviews, you are giving me so much confidence. This chapter is for you :) Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It thank-you again for all of your help.**

* * *

><p>Was I alive? It was peaceful where ever I was, not a sound. My eyes wouldn't open letting me go over everything that had just happened, the blood, the pain, falling. It was vague but I knew what had happened. Something felt like it was burning my hand, I could tell that it was Seth. But it felt weird my right hand was hot and my left was cold. I tried again to open my eyes, white blinding through as I slowly did. I opened them half way before I had to get my bearings and adjust to the light. I slightly turned my head to the side and saw Seth holding on to my hand, a grim look upon his face. The thumping in my head had gone, but I did have a slight ache at the back of my head. Something wasn't right.<p>

"Seth" I managed to croak out. Seth's head span around so fast it could have fallen off. He grabbed my hand placing a kiss on it.

"Courtney, thank god. You really had me worried. I heard you scream and ran like no tomorrow and found you barely alive, bleeding everywhere, I thought-thought that you were…. What happened to you, Courtney? I shouldn't have left you" Seth quickly said without a breath. He was worried; it was all over his face. Embry had pushed me and that's when I hit my head I think. I couldn't tell Seth that, it was an accident but Seth and Quil would take it way too far. But something more important had to be discussed, had Seth imprinted on me or not? I couldn't just ask what he hadn't then I would look like an idiot.

"I can't really remember what happened but I think I fell" I lied and by the look on his face he knew too. He let go of my hand and took a seat up on the bed taking both of my hands. He took a loud deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. He was about to tell me.

"Courtney, you have always been my best friend and I have always loved you and will continue loving you. My love has grown to something indescribable; you are the only person that is in my mind. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, you have an amazing personality. You light up every room you walk in, I love you Courtney Louise Ateara and I imprinted on you" Seth said caressing my cheek. Even though I thought that it was a possibility it still came as a shock to hear those words come out of Seth's mouth and the things he said about me brought tears to my eyes. I haven't heard completes like that for a while.

Seth smiled as he used his thumb to wipe the tears away; pulled myself up right so I was eye to eye with him. I cupped his face, staring into his beautiful brown doe eyes; he pulled me close and placed his lips on mine. The moment I had waited so long for was happening, the feeling couldn't be described, it was more than just a kiss it like we were uniting together. My body tingled with excitement as electricity shot through my body, making my eyes close in bliss, I pulled him closer, begging for more of him, his sent, his touch, I needed and wanted it.

Seth's hands rested on my cheek and waist, rubbing light circles. I pulled back needing to breath, a smile upon both of our faces. I had just kissed Seth Clearwater! We stared at each other, wanting to savour the moment. Then suddenly opened and Quil and the rest of the pack made their way in. Seth quickly got off the bed and moved back to his chair, probably because Quil was in the room. I wonder what happened in the forest between them.

"She's alive" Jacob joked. I rolled my eyes. That is all he wanted to say to me. Not how are you or are you okay? Shows how much he was worried about me. Quil walked around to the other side of the bed and took my hand. Squeezing my hand tight, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Courts" Quil said pulling me into a bear hug. I quietly laughed to myself; my emotions were all over the place, I felt sad, worried yet happy excited and awesome, if that's even possible. Quil pulled back, in the process giving me a kiss on my forehead. Brotherly and sisterly love, how sweet.

"So do you know where you are?" Paul smirked. Wait what? I was in a hospital right, where else would I be? But come to think of it I hadn't really thought about it. The room wasn't like the classic white hospital room, this one had colour. I doubt that the La Push medical centre got a makeover.

"No, I don't, why?" I asked a smiling Paul and Jared, it was like they had their own inside joke. I guess I was the only one not involved in the joke. Everyone was smiling expect for Quil and Seth; Quil was glaring everyone off and Seth was looking down at my hand. If wasn't in a hospital then where was I?

Sam decided to speak up "When Seth brought you to us. You were in deep danger, we had to think fast and reasonable, so we brought here to the Cullen's" I swear I almost had a heart attack, I was being treated and being taken care of by vampires. I don't care that they eat animals; I was bleeding what happened if one of them lost control and tried to kill me; I need to get out of here!

"Get me out of here" I snapped towards Quil. Quil looked to Sam then to Seth and shook his head. I was scared for crying out loud and they didn't seem to care.

"Everything is okay, they are good people" Sam reassured me. Yet I didn't believe him. It's a vampire's true nature to want to drink human blood; yes they might be different but aren't they always going to crave human blood no matter if they on animal blood, right?

"They are fucking vampires. Everything is not okay" I spat out. I looked to Seth, who was deep in thought. No one was willing to speak up, wusses. I was still scared of the fact that something could go wrong. With that someone walked through the door, shoot me please.

"Hello Courtney, I'm Doctor Cullen. Just wanting to check up on you" The golden eyed vampire walked towards my bed. I didn't know whether to scream or try and make a run for it.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Cullen asked as he read over my chart. I had to admit he was good looking, obviously not as good looking as Seth. Pale suited him.

"My head is aching a little bit" I quietly said looking at my hands, god did I seem childish. Seth gripped my hand tightly, but I wacked it away, he brought me here! He gave me a sad sigh as he frowned.

"Do you mind if, just check your head? I won't if you don't feel comfortable with me being a vampire and everything. But it could help me a lot" Dr Cullen asked. I slowly leant forward allowing him to look. I felt him brush my hair out of the way allowing him access to my wound. I hissed out in pain as he touched my sore spot, checking it. Seth's eyes snapped towards Dr Cullen, he wasn't happy.

"The swelling looks like it's starting to go down. You hit your head quite hard, you must have gone down with a lot of force" Dr Cullen said taking a sit next to me. I had a quick glance over to Embry, who was looking as guilty as ever.

"I can't really remember what happened, it's a bit blurred" I stated leaning back and making myself comfy; telling everyone that Embry had pushed me, would turn in world war 3. You know since I'm an elders daughter, I guess you could say that I was well looked after. But then there are the rules that the council had made in case a daughter was imprinted on, Seth's about to go through hell.

"I think that you should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon and then I suggest some time off school and to be closely watched" Dr Cullen smiled. I guess missing school isn't that bad, as long as Seth's the one watching me and no that wasn't dirty minded.

"I think that I'm already watched enough" I explained which cause a few low chuckles. The mood was pretty gloom in here. I understood they were worried and everything, but I was okay; and I'm not lying. Life it's self seems to be improving, maybe because of Seth imprinting on me or maybe not. I just seem to know my place a little bit more now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	7. Back to school

**Thank-you everyone that put am alert on my story it means a lot. But don't forget to review. **

* * *

><p>Two weeks; I spent watching TV or being babysat by a bunch of idiots. But today I can finally return back to life, I'm going back to school. A lot of people would say 'eww school' but no; school is always a laugh even on the worst days. But more important is that today I get to see Ivy again, poor Ivy wasn't allowed to see me. Quil claims that I might tell everything that had happened, in my 'retarded' state as he called it; charming, right? Also today everyone will find out that I and Seth are going out. That sounded pretty funny, I didn't really think I would get to say those words but anything can happen. Seth's and mine relationship has strengthen so much over the last two weeks; we can read each other like an opened book. I have to admit that I'm a little bit nervous; people are going to stare and whisper about us because we are a couple, I'm not one for attention.<p>

"You're nervous" Seth whispered in my ear as we made our way across the parking lot. Like I said we can read each other like an open book.

"It's that obvious… People are going to look at me differently more now; it's just going to be weird" I tried to explain but my mouth wasn't functioning properly.

"You're sending a vibe but I don't think there is a reason to be nervous. Yeah sure, people are going to talk about us like they do with every other couple, just ignore" Seth said squeezing my hand tight. If only it was that easy to ignore, I know what people can be like and what they can say, not nice stuff.

"I don't understand one thing though… Why don't you like the attention?" Seth asked standing in front of me, blocking me. I bit my lip and looked around for a way out; this was the conversation I was not looking forward to.

"It's nothing really, just a bad experience" I muttered but of course he would have heard it all. Everyone goes through a moment in your life when you all want to crawl into a corner and cry. I don't really care that much anymore but it hurt back then, the teasing can mess with your head. Making you believe what they are saying, making you feel uncomfortable in your own skin the joy of middle school.

"Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Seth said lifting my chin so I was eye level with him. Just to know that he was concerned is a special feeling, its plays with my heart. The feeling you have when people care for you, feeling unique. It's like that with Seth, expect I'm in love with him.

"It's a story for another day" I said walking passing him and into school. I spotted Ivy waiting at her locker biting her lip impatiently, her annoying habit.

"Did you miss me?" I said approaching her. She screamed pulling me into a hug.

"I was so worried; I thought that something really bad had happened. Then Seth called and told me everything about you falling" Ivy whispered in my ear. We stayed in our embrace.

"I have something to tell you. Seth and I are going out" I smiled. She pulled and slapped me hard on the arm. I rubbed the now red spot, bitch.

"What was that for?" I frowned at her, she smirked.

"I'm your best friend and you didn't think to call or text me saying that you and Seth, the same guy you have had a crush on forever, are going out. I'm really hurt" Ivy said opening my locker for me, talk about being a drama queen.

"My phone's stuffed and Quil said 'the least people I see while I'm recovering the better'" I explained grabbing my books. It was hard; I just wanted to sit down with her and tell her everything. But I couldn't, I wasn't allowed. I wasn't much of a best friend.

"Okay, I forgive you. But you have no idea how much you have missed. The amount of gossip going around, it's crazy. You know Holly Sparks? Well guess what she's pregnant." Ivy mouth went into overdrive. Holly Sparks; yeah the girl had a heart. I kind of feel sorry for her if it is true, you have your life change like that at seventeen must be hard.

"Who's the baby's daddy?" I laughed as we headed off for English. I as we walked I noticed the staring, the whispering. They were staring at me like I was their prey, I keep my head down trying to ignore but I couldn't, because I knew as soon as I looked up. I was see them still staring at me.

"Your number one fan; David Marshall, they did 'it' down on First Beach" I scrunched my face in disgust. I went down to that beach, all the time and now knowing what's been going on where I have stood before, yuck.

"Okay; first off that disgusting, I never going bare footed down there again and second can you stop bring up the David Marshall thing. Okay I made out with him, that's it, okay?" I said as we walked into class, Mr Lord was writing on the board. Kill me now, please.

"Oh, Miss Ateara; great to have you back, hopefully the fall knocked some sense into you" Mr Lord smiled at me, his wrinkles forming together, as he laughed at his little joke. I on the other hand didn't find it funny one bit.

"Well; Mr Lord, now your excitement can ease" I frowned walking to my seat.

"While you were away Mr Lord was the happiest I have never seen him. He passed as all on a pop quiz, he gave us free time, and he was even cracking jokes with us boys" Brady said leaning back on his chair and placing his head on my desk. So he does have something against me.

"I think that he was getting some" Collin smiled at me. We all fell into fits of laughter, as to why I found it funny, beats me.

"What's so funny?" Seth said sitting down next to me, I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Keep it G rated please Mrs Ateara and Mr Clearwater" Mr Lord called from the front of the class, dickhead.

"We were saying how Mr Lord has been really happy lately and I said that it was because he was getting some" Collin and Seth laughed together

"He is like really old, who would want that?" Ivy said taking a sit to me. Seth took my hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"I would totally do him" Collin answered with an incredibly serious face. Why were we talking about having sex with our teacher?

"Yummy, where's the camera?" I smirked. We all laughed until Mr Lord started making his way towards us.

"What's going on here?" He voice was one of anger and pure boredom.

"We are discussing our work" Brady lied. Mr Lord's eyes went to me, great.

"I highly doubt that; Miss Ateara what were you laughing about?" Mr Lord asked me. A part of me wanted to lie and tell nothing but the other part wanted to tell him the truth.

"We were talking about…" They all looked towards me "Umm, how Collin has been having sexual fantasies about a teacher and I was saying how yummy that would be" I smiled. Mr Lord's face went scarlet red, in anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. Collin on the other hand was not pleased that I said that, he was glaring at me trying to get my attention, I ignored it.

"Well is that so Collin, that's umm, well. Anyway keep it down" Mr Lord said turning on his heel and continued writing on the board.

"Were you out of your fucking mind? Now Mr Lord thinks I'm horny for some teacher, stop laughing it's not funny" Collin said throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" I smiled at him. He turned his head to the side and pointed at his cheek, no way was I kissing that asshole. Seth leant and smacked Collin's hand.

"Don't think that you'll be getting kisses from my girlfriend, if you do and I find out I'll cut your balls off and shove them down your throat" Seth growled at Collin. I place my hand onto Seth's; he didn't need to worry so much.

"Seth, I would never kiss anyone else, I'm with you and you only" I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arm around me pulling towards his warm body.

"Today we will be working on persuasive essays" Mr Lord explained to the class. It was going to be a long day.

I made my way towards the cafeteria, my stomach screaming for food. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist pulling me back, I pushed the boy away from me as I tried to struggle free.

"Courtney, calm down it's me" I looked at to see Embry's brown eyes looking down at me. I hadn't spoken to Embry since he pushed me, I didn't really feel like there was much to say.

"Embry, you scared me" I said placing my hand on my heart.

"We need to talk, meet me in the meadow after school" Embry said and quickly walked away. Why did he need to talk to me in the meadow? My eyes furrowed as I watched him walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It my beta :)<strong>


	8. Awkward moments

Hey, just wanting to warn you. They are going to be bigger gaps into uploading chapters. I'm starting to lose my way with this story, sorry.  
>Tinkerbell-lover-ms-write-it check out her stories, amazing. Hope you enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Embry, are you there?" I called as I walked in the beautiful meadow. The rainbows of flowers, making the forest come to life, I used to play in this meadow as a kid Seth, Brady and Collin and myself. Never would I have thought back then that I would be standing here today, in love with Seth Clearwater. I remember running from them because I didn't want boy germs, seems all so innocent.<p>

"Yeah, I'm here" I turned on my heel and saw Embry in nothing but cuff offs, of course. He keep eyes looking at the ground, he couldn't face me.

"What's going on? Why are we talking out here? If this about the fall, I've moved on" I asked him. He turned and looked around as if checking for any spies.

"We need to talk about what happened and I can't have the guys knowing" Embry stated taking a seat on the ground. I followed his actions.

"Embry I don't blame you, I know that you might had over reacted but I was also at fault. You were trying to keep me safe" I said playing with a flower. Embry let out deep breath.

"Courtney it is my fault; I pushed you. I overreacted you were in the way, I shouldn't of pushed you. What would have happened if I had pushed you harder? Or Seth didn't hear you cry for help? I couldn't bring myself to think about all the damage I could have caused" Embry said running his hand through is brown locks.

"I accept your apology, promise me something; that you will move on from this and you won't let it play at the back of your mind" I said looking back up at him, he had an unsure look upon his face.

"I promise"

"We have officially moved on"

"The pack can't find out about this, it's hard enough at home but if everything turns to shit with the pack then I have nothing. Courtney promise me that we will never bring this up again"

"I promise to never bring it up again after we leave this meadow" I said standing up and brushing myself off. Embry walked towards me and brought into a hug, a custom around here.

...

We trekked our way to Emily's; making small talk every once in a while to cut the tension.

"Where have you two been?" Emily chimed as we walked in the crowded house. Quick think of a lie.

"I quickly had to stop by home and I met up with Embry on the way" I said taking a seat next to Seth.

"Miss me?" Seth whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Not at all" I winked at him. Seth placed a lingering kiss on my nose and only pulled back because Brady and Collin thought it would be funny to make gagging noises.

"Can I help you?" I questioned them. Brady shoved more food in his mouth while Collin was looking between Seth and me.

"Yes, I would like to keep my food down, so stop the whole lovey dovey shit. It's gross" Collin said shrugging it off. Seth flipped Collin and Brady off and turned and smashed his lips against mine.

"Seth" Seth pulled away while I groaned protest.

"Patrol, now" Sam said pointing to the front door. I flopped back on the couch, I wasn't happy. Seth got up and placed a quick kiss on my forehead and left.

"I'm going to cry" I mocked hurt. Brady took a sit next to me and lifted my legs onto him.

"Seth, will be back. How do you think we all feel when we have to patrol with him and all he thinks about is you, I love you as a best friend and everything but it's annoy" Brady rubbing small circles on my legs.

"What about when thinks about taking her vi-"Collin was stopped middle way, Brady had thrown a pillow at him. Taking my what? Unless he was thinking about having sex with me, oh god; I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks.

"You guys see everything?" I questioned them. They both nodded their heads. "It's not bad is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's pretty full on; I don't understand how he can have all of these thoughts if he hasn't seen you naked" Collin added in; most likely trying to save his arse. Oh no; while I was on bed rest Seth helped me, there were a couple of times I had fallen asleep on the couch and next thing I would wake up, in different clothes in my bed. This was getting worse by the second, he totally perved on me. This might sound really stupid but I feel totally uncomfortable, I love Seth and want to be with him in every way but this wasn't supposed to happen.

"He totally perved on me" I said putting my head in my hands. I heard a loud booming laughing, Paul.

"Courtney, you have had a sad little crush on the guy since the first grade, now that his with you, you have him totally whipped. I listen to him patrol, it's worse than they are describing. I never realised your boobs were that big" Paul said taking a seat next Collin. A sad little crush? It was never that. Okay yes I wrote _Mrs Courtney Clearwater, _Mrs_ Seth Clearwater _and_ Seth + Courtney. _I think I should keep that to myself.

"It wasn't a sad little crush; also I don't have Seth whipped, he has never told me any of this. Paul why don't you go and fuck off and find your imprint Rachel, I'm sure she's looking for you" I snapped at him, I leant back crossing my arms trying to hide the fact he had just said that I had big boobs.

"Wait; does that mean you have all seen me naked?" I yelled standing up and throwing my arms in the air. Not only did the boys with me go quiet but everyone else that was sitting table eating, talk about an awkward. I looked to all of them; the fucking bastards were smirking at me.

"If it makes you feel any better you look hot" Collin said. By this stage I was fuming, for all I know I could turn in a fricking werewolf.

"No it doesn't make me feel any better, fuckhead. Seriously when I see that boy I'm going to knock his lights out" I yelled at him.

"What's going on here?" I turned around to see Seth and my brother standing in the door way. Within seconds I was trying to push Seth outside.

"What's wrong, Courtney. Are you hurt, upset, angry?" Seth said cupping my face. I shoved his hands away from me face.

"I just found out that the whole pack have seen me naked because you perved on me. I can't believe it Seth out of everyone I thought you would respect my privacy. I feel embarrassed, upset, and angry; I have little respect for anyone at the moment. I just want to crawl into a corner and cry" I shoved at his chest, he lips slightly parted, as if he was going to say something.

"I don't what to say; it's hard to keep my thoughts to myself and I know what I did was wrong by perving on you; it was hard to contain myself, you're amazingly gorgeous. I'm deeply sorry Courtney that I did that to you; they were saying shit about how I'm whipped and well I found a way to shut them up" Seth said looking down at the ground.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist. I was a sucker for a compliment exceptionally if it's coming from Seth.

"Words can't describe. Are you still angry?" Seth said placing light kisses on my neck.

"Ummm, yes, no, maybe?" I couldn't concentrate with Seth's lips on my skin. Seth lightly chuckled in the kiss.

"I'm not as angry as I was before but I'm angry that you basically showing the rest of the pack porn" I said leaning away from him.

"It was pretty hot though; you're lucky that Brady told me that I was showcasing it or I would have kept going" Seth explained as we walked back into the house.

"I love you" Seth smiled at me and quickly giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Seth Clearwater" I winked at him. I'm ready to face the bastards.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is going to be their first date, the story is now starting to take off.<p>

Please review :)


	9. First Date

Thankyou to everyone that put an alert on my story it made my day :) Tinkerbell-lover-ms-write-it; is amazing. Check out her work.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

Friday; was now my favourite day! Tonight is me and Seth's first date. I don't think I have shut up about it, Ivy threatened to stab me in the eye with a grey lead and Quil threatened to lock me up, I'm the only happy person around here. But now I was facing the biggest problem; I didn't know what to wear. Seth told me to pack bathers but how do I work with that? It's kind of warm outside but then if we head down to First Beach then there will be the fresh sea breeze, see my problem? I opened up my wardrobe, staring waiting for something to jump out at me, nothing. My eyes caught sight of a summer, floral beach dress that I hadn't had the pleasure of wearing it yet, it could work. I quickly slipped it on, it was tight around my boobs but most things were and then it flowed out. I was impressed. Now shoes; heals no, flip flops no, flats no, gladiator sandals yes. I had some flower power look going on, not the look I would normally go for but it's a special occasion. Walking into my bathroom I had everything set out, foundation, eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara and blush. The lengths I going for this boy, yet I didn't care. I took one last, quick glance in the mirror and made my way into the lounge room where Quil, Embry and Jacob were watching TV.

"So, what do you guys think?" I said twirling around. They all looked up and took a look at me.

"No, way too much make-up and you call that a dress it's barley covering anything" Quil of course had to say. I knew he would say some comment about my appearance, though I'm choosing to ignore. First off I didn't have way too much make-up and second the dress did cover something, it cover my boobs and my arse.

"I think you look hot" Embry nodded his head. Quil gave him a sharp slap over the back of his head.

"You're my favourite, Embry" I laughed.

"Jacob?" I asked. Jacob signalled for me to turn around in a circle.

"I agree with Embry, you look hot"

"Oh why thank-you" I turned my head as I heard someone make their way up to the front door. I could already feel my heart start to race and I couldn't even see him yet, the effect of imprinting. Quil was already at the door opening it; great here comes the over protective talk.

"You look beautiful" Seth whispered in my ear. Beautiful words coming from a beautiful person.

"Okay before you get all lovey dovey we need to talk" Quil said guiding Seth over to the couch. I look at Jacob and Embry both of them walking towards Seth. As I recall I only have one brother, right?

"I don't think that's necessary "I said pointing towards the door, they ignore.

"I know that you're a good guy Seth but I just want to go over a few rules. One; you are not allowed to make any advances on her unless she's agrees. Two; remember the council rules when your with her, you know what you can and can't do. Three; if I find out that you had sex, let's just say that you won't be able to have it again, okay? Four; she's needs to be home by 11:30 any later and you'll be answering to me. I think that's about it, boys?" I'm mortified, Seth run his head through his head uneasily. Great they scared him and we haven't even left the house.

"Okay, amazing speech Quil but we have to go" I said grabbing Seth and pulling him towards the door.

"Don't forget to use protection, kiddies" Embry's cruel laugh echoed as we reached Seth's car.

"Oh my god, could that have gone any worse?" I place my head on the dashboard. Seth lightly chuckled as he turned the car on.

"I'm so sorry that you had to sit through that, I forgot what idiots they could be" My muffled voice making Seth laugh again.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would to be, luckily we left before Jacob could do the whole the council said that you can do this but not that" I lifted my head and watched out the window, I smiled as I saw the First Beach sign fly pass the car.

"What are the 'rules' you have to go by? I think I know some" This relationship is going to have its challenges but I know that our bond is unbreakable.

"Basically because you are a descendent of an elder, you can say that you are more protected then other family members an also since you are a daughter of an elder, you're put under lock and key. The council have always wanted you and the other daughters to be imprinted on by one of us, the bloodline will be stronger. But the rules are more guidelines kind of, before I asked you I had to go to the council and ask them if I was allow to go on a date with you, I'm lucky that they agreed so quickly. But when our relationship starts to get more serious the elders are going to be watching my very move making sure that I treat there the up most respected and that I care for you and most important love you. So all the steps that we take in our relationship I have to ask the elders for permission first, they will tell me if I'm allowed or not. But if I don't ask and do something I can be punished for my actions, there not so much rules in the form of it"

"Why does it have to be so hard?" I asked taking his free hand in mine.

"It doesn't have to be, it's our relationship" Seth pulled the car up to the car park. The sun was shining across the blue water; it was warm against my skin. It was the perfect day.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Seth wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up against him.

"Maybe?" I said as he kissed my jaw line. He moved his warm kisses up and across my cheek and towards my waiting lips.

"Well then, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever laid eyes on" I giggled, I was such a flirt.

"Well then that makes you the most handsome guy I have ever laid eyes on" I smiled as we walked down to the beach. I watched as Seth laid down a picnic blanket, and told me to sit down.

"This date is completely about you, Courtney. I want you to be happy" Seth placing the picnic basket next to us. I watched as he pulled out an array of different containers, then two wine glasses.

"I hope you're hungry, I think I have enough food to fill the whole pack" I guessing Seth will be eating most of it, then. We opened up the containers, my mouth was already watering. The food smelt and looked amazing, Seth was already stuffing his face.

"What was it like when you saw me that day in class?" I asked in between mouthfuls. He placed his food down and took my hand.

"Words couldn't describe the feelings that I went through, I was consumed by you. From then on you are the reason I'm living; you're my heart, soul, my everything. I can't stand to be away from you because it hurts too much, I have to be near you, to hear your voice or see your smile. You light up my world and I couldn't have been luckier imprinting on my best friend"

"I have to thank-you. That night that you stayed I had the best dream, no nightmares. It was amazing, we were getting married. You looked so handsome in your suite and I was wearing a gorgeous white dress, it was magical. You took the nightmares away, thank-you" I leant into Seth wrapping my arms around him.

"I guess I'm staying around more often than" Seth whispered in my ear, tilting my head up I pressed my lips against his. It couldn't get any better than this, could it?

We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and lots of kissing, which I adored. Our hands intertwined as we walked to my front door.

"Thank-you so much Seth, I had an amazing night. I love you" Wrapping my arms around Seth's neck I kissed him once more. He sat his arms around waist, pulling me closer to his plump lips. I felt his tongue snake across the bottom of my lips, slightly opening my mouth I let him explore.

"I love you more than anything" Seth mumbled against my lips. I pulled back resting my forehead against his as I tried to get my breath back. I heard the door open.

"11:25, good work" I looked to my brother trying to signal to him to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, at Emily's" Seth placed one last kiss on my cheek and left.

I followed Quil back inside to see the other guys were still here.

"Well I'm tired, goodnight" I said walking to my room. I got into my pyjamas and was about to get into bed when I heard something hit my window; I looked outside to see Seth.

"I told you I would be staying more" I watched as he climbed through my window. That night we feel asleep in each other's arms

* * *

><p>Please review; I want your input just don't be too mean haha.<p> 


	10. Let's Jump Forward

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for my recent departure from this story but I've been super busy and I got a bit carried away with my other Twilight fanfiction. But anyway I would like to thank the following people that pushed me to updating thank-you so much you guys are the reason I write ; so thank-you **_BestThing-InMyLife and RinMakiato _**but at the same time I would like thank **_De Lunee and Cassy-Kay _**for reviewing my last chapter. **

**Sorry about the quality of this chapter, I was in a rush and I just wanted to start writing this story again.**

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p><em>5 Months later<em>

I looked down over edge at the rocks and cold water below. I was 100% insane if I was really going to jump into that death pit.

"Too scared, Ateara" Leah said coming to stand up next to me. I quickly nodded; Leah quietly chuckled before leading me away from the edge to where everyone was setting up for the afternoon. Cliff diving was one of the most stupidest things that I have ever done; even though it's amazing and you get the best adrenaline rush. I get so worked up before hand; I always jump just before we are leaving and then I can't jump again and I get pissed with myself for being such a chicken.

"Not jumping" Emily asked me as I took a seat on my towel.

"Not yet" I said grabbing an apple.

"She won't jump until we start to pack up to leave" Quil said ruffling my hair. I slapped his arm which probably hurt me way more than him.

"Where's Jake?" Embry asked taking a seat next to me.

"Getting the blood-sucker" Paul said. I rolled my eyes at the name; wouldn't you hate it to be called blood-sucker?

"Bella is coming cliff diving?" Embry asked amusement behind his voice.

"Well yeah; I guess she is" Quil laughed before walking away to find Claire.

"Where's Seth?" Embry asked me.

"Helping his mum get supplies for this afternoon"

"He's such a mummy's boy" Embry teased

"He likes helping people that's all"

"Yeah, okay Courtney. Whatever you say" Embry said rolling his eyes before sending me a smirk. In the distance we could hear a group of people heading this way; I turned around as Seth, Sue, Jake and Bella arrived.

"Hey babe" I said getting up and hugging Seth. Seth pulled back and placed a kiss on my nose.

"Are you ready to cliff dive?" Seth asked as everyone sat down.

"Nope, not yet; Bella why don't you go; you know with how well you did before" I said. Embry leant over and slapped my thigh. Okay, it was a low blow, she almost died but still come on it is kind of funny.

"No, Courtney I wouldn't want to steal that huge spotlight you have to yourself" Bella replied, sending me a glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Everyone knows you like attention; everyone talks about you. About how you're the hottest virgin in your year or how you're dating Seth who used to be your best friend or my favourite… that you're not only getting it on with Seth but the rest of the pack and being a dirty little slut" Bella sneered at me. I stood up, my hands going to my hips.

"Oh yeah, and you getting all hot and horny for a dead guy I think there's laws about that shit… Necrophilia, you really should know better" I smiled at her.

"Hey Swan; shut your dirty mouth and stop being rude to my future sister in-law before I come over there and punch the shit out of you" Leah yelled. I couldn't help but laugh; Leah and I's relationship had grown so much over the past couple of months, she was just like a sister to me.

"Jake take her home" I said sitting back don't next to a less than amused Seth and Quil.

"Courtney, you need to watch your attitude" Quil said giving me a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry Courtney but you'll have to deal with it yourself" Jake called to me. Kill me now.

"Hey babe" Seth said giving me kiss on my cheek. I bit my lip before he kissed me on the lips as always he tasted sweet, sweeter than sugar.

"So what's this rumour about you sleeping around?" Kim asked me. I'm happy that its holidays or this rumour deal would be a whole lot worst.

"Some girls spread a rumour that I'm getting it on with all of the pack, and for some reason people believe them and I just don't understand why" I replied.

"They're just jealous of what you have" Kim said.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Have you spoken to your friend Ivy lately?" Jared asked sitting down next to Kim and pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms in a protective embrace.

"Yeah a couple of weeks ago, she said that it would be best that we don't be friends anymore because she believes that I was doing drugs" I shrugged my shoulders. I should be upset about losing my best friend yet I'm not at all, I have everything I need here with me.

"Everyone believes we're doing drugs, ignore her if she was your best friend she would talk to you about it instead of assuming" Quil said giving me a weak smile.

"I miss her, she was my first girlfriend"

"You have us" Leah said from her magazine.

"Mmm, but not by choice of course"

"You love us" Collin said.

"Yeah I do" I smiled at them.

"So are you going to jump?" Brady yelled from the edge of the cliff he was looking down. I got up with Seth and walked over to him. Looking down I was still uneasy about it.

"We'll jump straight after you" Brady suggested yet I didn't feel any better about doing it.

"Baby, you don't have to do it" Seth said grabbing my right hand tightly. I looked back down again.

"Right after I do it?

"Of course" Collin said joining us. I bit my lip as I continued to look down.

"Okay"

"Be careful" Seth said giving me a peck on the lips.

I backed from the cliff so I could get a running start. The boys stood behind me waiting for their queue to jump in after me, I noticed my brother standing off to the side watching my closely. I took a deep breath before sprinting towards the edge and at last my feet left the ground and I started to fall. I closed my eyes as I felt the cold water, plunging me into the depths of the water. I swam back up to the top and poked my head out to see the boys hitting the water, they didn't let me down. We swam about to shore, Collin and Brady took off leaving Seth and I alone.

"Next Friday is our six month anniversary and I have something planned for us" Seth said as he pulled me towards him by my waist. I smiled at him.

"Oh really and what will we be doing exactly?" I asked him.

"That's me for me to know and for you to find out. Let's just say that it will be a night that you never forget" Seth said before crashing his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love it, like it or hate it? Tell me!<strong>

**RushforLife**

**:)**


End file.
